


Caveman

by StormyBear30



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam acts like a caveman.  Kris doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caveman

"Can I talk to you?" Adam asked Kris, ignoring the people he had been talking to at one of their friends wedding reception.

"No..." Kris replied without hesitation, nodding his goodbyes to his friends before he walked away.

"What the hell did you do now?" Adam heard Tommy ask, ignoring him as he went after Kris.

"You are seriously not going to talk to me?" He called out after Kris, getting annoyed that he was acting the way he was acting. "You didn't talk to me all night last night. How long are you going to keep acting like this?"

"You fucking humiliated me last night. I busted my ass for that charity event and when I should have been enjoying myself after my hard work you made me feel like a fucking idiot" Kris spun around, talking through gritted teeth because he didn't want to make a scene.

"I think you're blowing things a little bit out of proportion don't you think?" Adam replied, staring into Kris's eyes. "It wasn't that bad"

"It wasn't that bad?" Kris cried out in outrage. "It wasn't that bad" He cried out again even louder. "You practically dragged me out of there by my hair like a fucking caveman"

"Oh come on" Adam spoke up before he could say anymore despite the fact he knew Kris was right.

"Just leave me alone Adam" Kris said with a note of warning to his voice before he turned around and rushed off.

"Whatever you did has to be classic because I have never heard Kris curse that much in all the time I've know him" Adam heard Tommy laugh behind him but yet again he ignored him as he watched Kris walk over to where both of their mothers were sitting.

"What did my son do now?" Leila asked as she watched her son’s boyfriend sit down, glaring daggers at the man across the room.

"Nothing...just being Adam as usual" Kris sighed, his anger starting to dissipate as he watched his lover pace back and forth looking like a kicked puppy.

"I saw the video" Leila said, causing Kris to groan, his head falling to the table with a thud.

"Of course you did, because of course there would be a video" He spoke into the table top. "I'm sure I'm the laughing stock of the world by now"

"He loves you and he lost his head for a moment. You can't really be mad at him for that" Kim Allen spoke up, giggling at the shocked look she received from her son as he pulled his head up from off of the table. "What...I think it’s romantic" She shrugged, giggling again as she watched Adam walk up sadly behind Kris.

"Kris...please talk to me" Adam begged, standing beside his lover ready to do anything to make him talk to him. "I'm sorry...please"

"I think the two of you should dance" Leila suggested, ignoring the dirty look shot at her by Kris and the thankful one by Adam.

"I don't want to dance with him" Kris pouted, changing his mind rather quickly at the annoyed looks he received from both of their mothers. "Fine..." He cried out, but know I'm only doing this because they are guilting me into it" He pointed at the two smirking mothers before pushing himself from the table.

"I'm really sorry Kris" Adam said the moment they hit the dance floor, noticing the way Kris tried to keep their bodies apart while they moved to the soft playing music around them.

"Are you really sorry for what you did or are you just sorry because you want me to come home with you tonight?" Kris questioned, stepping back from Adam, arms across his chest as he waited for a response.

"I'm going to be wrong if I say yes to both aren't I?" Adam asked, pulling Kris into his arms quickly when he tried to walk away. "Look...I'm am sorry for the way that I acted and I hate that you slept at your own place last night because I missed you" He went on, hoping he could explain enough to make Kris believe him. "I just saw him looking at you like he wanted to fuck you right there in front of everyone and I just kind of lost it" Adam growled, gritting his teeth as he recalled the previous night when Jake Gyllenhaal had pretty much made it obvious he had a thing for his boyfriend.

"That's an understatement" Kris replied under his breath but loud enough that he knew Adam would hear. He could see the anger and confusion in his lovers eyes, but also fear and yet he didn't know why because he thought Adam knew how deeply he felt for him. "Yes, I saw how he was looking at me but it didn't matter because if you had been paying attention to me and not who I was talking to you would have seen that I was looking only at you"

"I can't compete with a guy like that Kris" Adam babbled on seeming not to have heard what Kris had said. "He's all manly lines and muscles and I'm just...me" He felt himself deflate as he made an attempt to step away from Kris, strong arms around his neck pulling him closer instead.

"Well you seem to forget that I'm kind of heed over heels, crazy in love with you" Kris smiled up at the frowning man. "You're perfect for me Adam...you always have been" He continued, running his fingers though the short soft hairs at the back of his head. "I love you and only you and I tried to let him know that before you went all caveman on me"

"I can't compete" Adam blurted out again in frustration. "He's your man crush and..." He swallowed hard trying to figure out how to explain to his lover how much seeing them together affected and frightened him. "You had a crush on me and you gave up you wife and your straight life to be with me and..." He found himself at a loss for words yet again.

"Adam...I think you need to remember that I didn't leave Katy or give up my straight life for you, at least not at the beginning" Kris reminded the man that he loved, the pieces finally falling together. "I left Katy because our marriage was falling apart around us and it was better to end it before we grew to hate each other and although you like to think you can turn any straight man gay, I was questioning my sexuality long before I even met you. But I have to admit that I fell head over heels in love with you when you fell on my lips that night in my apartment" He giggled with a playful smile, fingers still playing with Adam's hair.

"I didn't fall on your lips" Adam giggled himself, thankful that Kris seemed to be over his anger. "It's not my fault I tripped over your stupid shoes"

"And landed on my lips" Kris added with a smirk before leaning up on his toes and kissing Adam. "Not that I'm complaining because I knew after that first kiss there was no going back for me"

"I really am sorry about last night" Adam said truthfully, pulling his boyfriend tighter against his body. "I just love you so much and I panicked for a minute when I saw you with him. My heart was telling me that you loved me and that I had nothing to be worried about my mind was screaming danger because of who it was. I'm an idiot...forgive me?"

"I always do don't I?" Kris asked with an evil glint in his eyes. "I love you, you idiot but the next time you want go get all caveman on me let's make sure it’s in the bedroom and not for the public to see"

"Deal..." Adam beamed, kissing his lover quickly before taking his hand and dragging him off of the dance floor"

"Where are we going?" Kris asked, winded as Adam waved at their friends before jerking the two of them outside towards their car.

"Home because I have this amazing urge to throw you over my shoulder and fuck you until you can't remember your own name" Adam replied, practically hefting Kris off of the ground before tossing him in the front passenger seat.

Kris wanted to remind Adam of the conversation they just had, but as he looked over and caught the eye of the man he loved he decided not to. The fact of the matter was that Adam had always been a little bit toppy from the moment they had met and despite the fact he had been embarrassed beyond belief the night before, he couldn't help the thrill that blazed down his spine because it truly was one of the things he loved about the man known as Adam Lambert.

 

The End


End file.
